An extracellular matrix is a cell-supporting tissue surrounding cells of the tissue and is composed of a fibrous protein such as collagen and elastin, a complex carbohydrate such as proteoglycan, a glycoprotein such as fibronectin and laminin, which relate to cell-adhesion, and a sugar such as hyaluronic acid. The exracellular matrix is known to have the important influence of activities of cells such as shape, metabolism, migration, proliferation and differentiation. Therefore, the extracellular matrix is known to be associated with many living body phenomena such as development, aging, inflammation, wound healing, immunity and tumor of the living body. It is known that the abnormal degradation of the extracellular matrix occurs in a variety of diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, cancer metastasis and infiltration, arteriosclerosis and corneae ulcer. There is a possibility that regulation of the enzyme activities involved in degradation of the extracellular matrix produces a therapeutic agent for these diseases.
ADAM (A disintegrin and metalloprotease) family proteins have the similar structure to that of hemorrhagic venom and are composed of a metalloprotease region and a disintegrin region. Many of ADAM family proteins are membrane proteins and 10 or more cDNAs have been isolated from a variety of organisms (T. G. Wolfsberg et al., Journal of Cell Biology 131:275–278, 1995). The physiological functions of ADAM proteins are known to be involved in cell fusion, cell differentiation, host defense and the like. That is, Fertilin, which is an ADAM expressed on a sperm, is associated with adhesion of an egg and sperm by binding to integrin α6β1 on an egg via a disintegrin region (D. Myles et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:4195–4198, 1994). A disintegrin region of meltrin is reported to be associated with fusion of myocyte (T. Yagami-Hiromasa et al., Nature 377:652–656, 1995). In addition, KUZ, which is an ADAM protein of Drosophila is associated with differentiation of nerve (J. Rooke et al., Science 273:1227–1230, 1996). In addition, TNF-α convertase (R. A. Black et al, Nature 385:729–733, 1997) and ADAM 10 (C. A. Lunn et al., FEBS letter 40:333–335, 1997) are reported to cleave a TNF-α precursor to convert it into a secreted type.
New human-derived ADAM family proteins enable development of new medicines which have the activity of regulating the activities of those proteins and are useful for preventing or treating joint diseases such as a variety of diseases based on those activities, for example, rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis. Therefore, there has been desired finding of human-derived novel ADAM proteins and development of a process for mass-production of them in the art of the present invention.